Video graphics circuitry is used in a plurality of applications such as computers, video games, and televisions. Such video graphics circuits process images for subsequent display.
In a typical computer system, at least one video display device is coupled to a main processing system and at least one input device either directly or through the main processing system. The display device includes, but is not limited to, a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a flat panel display, an analog RGB monitor or any other suitable output device to provide a visual output. The main processing system typically includes at least one microprocessor coupled to at least one memory device or any other suitable system for controlling the input devices, operating executable instructions, such as an operating system, and controlling the output devices, as recognized by one having ordinary skill in the art.
In order to better ensure the quality and effectiveness of the video graphics circuitry, it is desirable to measure the display signals that are provided to the display device. The display signals include any signal provided to a display, such as, but not limited to, a data enable signal, a vertical synchronization signal, a horizontal synchronization signal, a voltage control signal, a backlight control signal, or any other suitable signal directed to the operation or display of a display device. To effectively measure these incoming signals, a technician is required to physically tie into the transmission circuitry used to transmit the display signals to the display device and test these raw signals. One effective way to test the different display signals is to input specific instructions on a keyboard or other input device and then measure various characteristics and interrelationships of the extracted display signals using an oscilloscope.
Thus, in order to test a display device, a technician must dedicate much time and manual effort to specifically extracting the required signals and then performing a multitude of tests on an oscilloscope. This process is extremely time consuming, and may be unreliable due to technician error or inaccuracies in interpreting the oscilloscope output. Also, this process requires further manual manipulation of extracted data to generate a test report, thus requiring further time and also allowing for the further possibility of technician error.
Furthermore, with the different types of available display signal transmission techniques, such as, but not limited to, low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) and transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS), different techniques must be utilized to extract the relevant signals and to further be able to measure the signals using an oscilloscope. This problem also exists based on different types of display, such that different displays utilize different display signal formats, which adds further complication for a technician to extract and measure the display signal using an oscilloscope. Not only does this add further time constraints for a technician, but also increases the likelihood of human error within the testing of the display signals.
As such, a need exists for quickly and efficiently extracting and measuring display signals provided to the display device.